sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V1 Death Order
The following is the order to which the students died, and whom they were killed by. There are a total of 123 participants on the island, 120 students and 3 terrorists. Death Order 123rd - Helena Van Garrett - Shot in the stomach by Hawley Faust 122nd - Sydney Morvran - Shot in the lungs by Tayli Vreeland 121st - Niniko Kishinawa - Remained in a Danger Zone 120th - Tayli Vreeland - Remained in a Danger Zone 119th - Gabrielle Minase - Shot in the chest by Daisuke Andou 118th - Morgana Vendvmagli - Shot in the head by Jacob Starr 117th - August Masbeth - Shot in the collar by Hawley Faust 116th - Terry Woodard - Shot by Hawley Faust 115th - Cole Hudson - Blood Loss caused by Xian Chun 114th - Venka Rapler - Shot by Hawley Faust 113th - Alan Shinwrath - Shot in the head by Jacob Starr 112th - Selene Acton - Remained in a Danger Zone 111th - Andrew Klock - Shot by David Jackson 110th - Kichiro Taka - Smoke inhalation 109th - Edward Rommel - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Jacob Starr 108th - Jon Tognetti - Chopped up by Cillian Crowe 107th - Mason Lucien - Shot by Heather Pendergast 106th - Andrew Lipson - Hit by lightning, drowned 105th - River Garraty - Remained in a Danger Zone 104th - Uriel Hunter - Shot in the head by Jacob Starr 103rd - James Coombs - Strangled by Clemence de Rousseau 102nd - Rais Sekth - Stabbed in the back by Jacob Starr 101st - Dahlia Riviera - Throat slit by Cillian Crowe 100th - Jimmy Moreland - Chopped by Blaine Eno 99th - Arturo Villamor - Stabbed by Cillian Crowe 98th - Devi Satome - Stabbed by Cillian Crowe 97th - Elise Aversano - Shot by Stevan Hyde 96th - James Kelecks - Stabbed by Clemence de Rosseau 95th - Naoji Hideyoshi - Decapitated by Clemence de Rosseau 94th - Aaron Redfield - Sliced by Katherine Marks 93rd - Katherine Marks - Shot with a slingshot by Chi Masumi 92nd - Blaine Eno - Shot by Adam Dodd 91st - Sophie Maraschino - Drowned by Ash Holmes 90th - Ash Holmes - Stabbed by Cillian Crowe 89th - Umi Martin - Shot by Peri Barclay 88th - Cassandra Roivas - Shot by Kiyoko Asakawa 87th - Kiyoko Asakawa - Shot by Cassandra Roivas 86th - Garrett Langston - Bled out from wounds caused by Jacob Starr 85th - Marie Zaid - Stabbed by Daphne Rudko 84th - Max McNeal - Thrown into the ravine by Shinya Motomura 83rd - Nanami Nishida - Shot in the chest by Madelaine Shirohara 82nd - Jayne Brown - Stabbed with a bottle by Jason Andrews 81st - Hawley Faust - Died from infection and wounds 80th - Thom Chuck - Shot by Peri Barclay 79th - Waldo Woodrow - Eviscerated by Shinya Motomura 78th - Marcus Roddy - Shot in the head by Adam Dodd 77th - Duncan Wright - Beat to death by Angharad Davies 76th - Eddie Serjeantson - Stabbed by Daphne Rudko 75th - Miranda Grey - Stabbed by Daphne Rudko 74th - Daphne Rudko - Shot by Jason Andrews 73rd - David Jackson - Shot by Jacob Starr 72nd - Cleo Barston - Eviscerated by Shinya Motomura 71st - Andrew Mutaeneau - Shot by Peri Barclay 70th - Madelaine Shirohara - Throat torn apart by Cody Jenson 69th - Amanda Jones - Shot by Cody Jenson 68th - Ken Mendel - Run over by a boat while trying to escape 67th - Callum Hadley - Died of wounds caused by Johnny Lamika 66th - Cydni Pullman - Decapitated by Angharad Davies 65th - Jacob Starr - Throat slit by Adam Dodd 64th - Madison Satomi - Shot by Jason Andrews 63rd - Aaron Bourdon - Drowned by Eh-Sun Choi 62nd - Shinya Motomura - Shot himself This is the halfway mark of the game. 61st - Jake Driggers - Shot in the head by Eh-Sun Choi 60th - Ian Hargrave - Shot by Peri Barclay 59th - Shoar Wilson - Shot by Adam Dodd 58th - Fred Hughes - Shot down the Cliffs by Cody Jenson 57th - Adib Harabbi - Shot by Hannah Juett 56th - Sven Kekule - Axed by Lucinda Garnett 55th - Vince Samsa - Shot himself 54th - Glenn Hughes - Shot by Peri Barclay 53rd - Kousaka Takeda - Shot by Eh-Sun Choi 52nd - Amber Phillips - Crushed by helicopter 51st - Luca Donovan - Shot by Jill Gatling 50th - Chi Masumi - Shot by Terrorist Elijah Rice 49th - Kouji Ginsenshi - Shot by Stevan Hyde 48th - Ai Kurosawa - Stabbed by Terrorist Shannon McLocke 47th - Johnny Lamika - Beat to death by Adam Dodd 46th - Daisuke Andou - Neck snapped by Stevan Hyde 45th - Cillian Crowe - Shot in the head by Peri Barclay 44th - Neville Eden - Shot by Antonio Franchini 43rd - Mallory DeLuca - Remained in a Danger Zone 42nd - Antonio Franchini - Shot by Clare Shephard 41st - Gilbert Archambault - Shot by Jason Andrews 40th - Jason Andrews - Shot by Adam Dodd 39th - Wednesday Garci - Shot by Terrorist Elijah Rice 38th - Vince Noir - Stabbed by Xian Chun 37th - Ryan Ashmore - Throat Slit by Lyndi Thibodeaux 36th - Jamie Amy Robins - Shot by Adam Dodd 35th - Arsenio Thanodeus - Shot by Cody Jenson 34th - Kaleigh Jones - Shot in the head by Adam Dodd 33rd - Terrorist Shannon McLocke - Suicide by grenade 32nd - Chance Burton - Shot in the collar by Sidney Crosby 31st - Cassie Webber - Shot by Drew Lynn 30th - Xian Chun - Killed by a grenade thrown by Terrorist Angelina Kaige 29th - Angharad Davies - Killed by a grenade thrown by Terrorist Angelina Kaige 28th - Aiden Ambrose - Neck snapped by Terrorist Angelina Kaige 27th - Lyndi Thibodeaux - Kicked by Terrorist Angelina Kaige 26th - Heather Pendergast - Bled to death from multiple wounds 25th - Jill Gatling - Killed by a grenade thrown by Terrorist Angelina Kaige 24th -Martyn Ferdinand - Killed by a grenade thrown by Terrorist Angelina Kaige 23rd - Hannah Juett - Fell off roof 22nd - Clare Shephard - Shot by Terrorist Angelina Kaige 21st - Eh-Sun Choi - Shot by Jeremy Torres 20th - Dorian Greywood - Shot by Terrorist Angelina Kaige 19th - Peri Barclay - Decapitated by Adam Dodd 18th - Takara Asano - Pulled her collar 17th - Elsie Darroch - Bisected by Cody Jenson 16th - Scott Jameson - Shot in the head by Terrorist Angelina Kaige 15th - Michael Suarez - Shot by Terrorist Angelina Kaige 14th - Ryan Torres - Stabbed by Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau 13th - Toby Valerik - Shot by Drew Lynn 12th - Nevera Aero - Shot in the back by Sidney Crosby 11th - Terrorist Elijah Rice Bisected by Adam Dodd 10th - Stevan Hyde - Driven over by Lucinda Garnett 9th - Lucinda Garnett - Entered a Danger Zone 8th - Jeremy Torres - Shot himself 7th - Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau - Stabbed by Cody Jenson 6th - Drew Lynn - Neck snapped by Terrorist Angelina Kaige 5th - Terrorist Angelina Kaige - Shot in the head by Jack O'Connor 4th - Sidney Crosby - Shot by Cody Jenson 3rd - Cody Jenson - Stabbed by Adam Dodd RUNNER UP - Jack O'Connor - Shot by Adam Dodd WINNER' - Adam Dodd Kill Rankings 12 Kills: :Adam Dodd (Blaine Eno, Marcus Roddy, Jacob Starr, Shoar Wilson, Johnny Lamika, Jason Andrews, Jamie Amy Robins, Kaleigh Jones, Peri Barclay, Elijah Rice, Cody Jenson, Jack O'Connor) 11 Kills: :Angelina Kaige (Xian Chun, Angharad Davies, Aiden Ambrose, Lyndi Thibodeaux, Jill Gatling, Martyn Ferdinand, Clare Shephard, Dorian Greywood, Scott Jameson, Michael Suarez, Drew Lynn) 7 Kills: :Jacob Starr (Morgana Vendvmagli, Alan Shinwrath, Edward Rommel, Uriel Hunter, Rais Sekth, Garrett Langston, David Jackson) :Cody Jenson (Madelaine Shirohara, Amanda Jones, Fred Hughes, Arsenio Thanodeus, Elsie Darroch, Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau, Sidney Crosby) 6 Kills: :Peri Barclay (Umi Martin, Thom Chuck, Andrew Mutaeneau, Ian Hargrave, Glenn Hughes, Cillian Crowe) 5 Kills: :Cillian Crowe (Jon Tognetti, Dahlia Riviera, Arturo Villamor, Devi Satome, Ash Holmes) 4 Kills: :Hawley Faust (Helena Van Garrett, August Masbeth, Terry Woodard, Venka Rapler) :Jason Andrews (Jayne Brown, Daphne Rudko, Madison Satomi, Gilbert Archambault) :Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau (James Coombs, Naoji Hideyoshi, James Kelecks, Ryan Torres) 3 Kills: :Daphne Rudko (Marie Zaid, Eddie Serjeantson, Miranda Grey) :Shinya Motomura (Max McNeal, Waldo Woodrow, Cleo Barston) :Eh-Sun Choi (Aaron Bourdon, Jake Driggers, Kousaka Takeda) :Stevan Hyde (Elise Aversano, Kouji Ginsenshi, Daisuke Andou) 2 Kills: :Angharad Davies (Duncan Wright, Cydni Pullman) :Elijah Rice (Chi Masumi, Wednesday Garci) :Xian Chun (Cole Hudson, Vince Noir) :Drew Lynn (Cassie Webber, Toby Valerik) :Sidney Crosby (Chance Burton, Nevera Aero) :Lucinda Garnett (Sven Kekule, Stevan Hyde) 1 Kill: :Tayli Vreeland (Sydney Morvran) :Daisuke Andou (Gabrielle Minase) :David Jackson (Andrew Klock) :Heather Pendergast (Mason Lucien) :Blaine Eno (Jimmy Moreland) :Katherine Marks (Aaron Redfield) :Chi Masumi (Katherine Marks) :Ash Holmes (Sophie Maraschino) :Kiyoko Asakawa (Cassandra Roivas) :Cassandra Roivas (Kiyoko Asakawa) :Madelaine Shirohara (Nanami Nishida) :Johnny Lamika (Callum Hadley) :Hannah Juett (Adib Harabbi) :Jill Gatling (Luca Donovan) :Shannon McLocke (Ai Kurosawa) :Antonio Franchini (Neville Eden) :Clare Shephard (Antonio Franchini) :Lyndi Thibodeaux (Ryan Ashmore) :Jeremy Torres (Eh-Sun Choi) :Jack O'Connor (Angelina Kaige) Suicides/Accidents/Collar Detonations:' :Niniko Kishinawa (Remained in Danger Zone) :Tayli Vreeland (Remained in Danger Zone) :Selene Acton (Remained in Danger Zone) :Kichiro Taka (Smoke inhalation) :Andrew Lipson (Hit by lightning, drowned) :River Garraty (Entered a Danger Zone) :Hawley Faust (Infection) :Ken Mendel (Run over by a boat) :Shinya Motomura (Suicide via gunshot) :Vince Samsa (Suicide via gunshot) :Amber Phillips (Crushed by helicopter) :Mallory DeLuca (Entered a Danger Zone) :Shannon McLocke (Suicide via gunshot) :Heather Pendergast (Blood loss) :Hannah Juett (Fell off a roof) :Takara Asano (Deliberately pulled on collar) :Lucinda Garnett (Remained in Danger Zone) :Jeremy Torres (Suicide via gunshot) Category:Death Orders